An electronic apparatus having a display function, in addition to a display device, generally further comprises a circuit board connected with the display device, for example, a panel glass substrate printed circuit board (PCB) connected with the panel glass substrate of the display device. At present, there are many suppliers of panel glass substrate PCBs, and the suppliers have not adopted an uniform standard among them, thus the sizes and structures of the panel glass substrate PCBs are various; as a result, upon fixing the panel glass substrate PCBs, various fixing methods are needed to adapt to the panel glass substrate PCBs with different sizes and structures for example: the panel glass substrate PCB provided by a supplier A is suitable for adhesive fixation, while the panel glass substrate PCB provided by a supplier B is suitable for screw fixation; in this situation, the assembly compatibility is not good.